The present invention relates to a speed control device for moving objects. Particularly, the present invention is effective in application to automatic flight control devices for aircraft. However, the present invention is not limited to such applications.
In the conventional automatic flight control devices for aircraft, the aircraft is manually adjusted to the desired altitude, attitude and speed and thereafter the control device is applied for maintaining the manually adjusted altitude, attitude and speed. Among these known automatic flight control devices is one of the type wherein a setting corresponding to the desired flight speed is made and the flight speed of the aircraft is automatically changed to the set speed.